1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stopper structure in a glove box, and more particularly, to a stopper structure in a glove box capable of removing the glove box from a glove box housing by a simple operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A glove box is installed at an instrument panel in front of a passenger's seat, and the glove box is constructed to be opened/closed by a pull/push operation of a user to store necessary items.
The glove box is hinged on an inner side of a box housing to be rotated to and fro, and a stopper is installed between both sides and the box housing to guide the opening/closing of the glove box.
That is, the stopper protruding to a side surface of the glove box is inserted into an arc shaped guide groove of the box housing to move in the guide groove when the glove box is opened/closed, thereby stably opening/closing the glove box.
However, the stopper of the glove box has a problem in that assemby is complicated because it has to be assembled at both sides, requires a lot of assembly time due to the large number of parts, and has a poor appearance due to an outward protrusion of the glove box.
Therefore, as shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, Japanese Laid-Open Publication Patent No. 1982-175474 proposes a stopper hook 8 integrally formed at a rear side of a box housing 5.
That is, formed at an instrument panel 1 is an attached depression part 2, with which the box housing 5 is engaged.
Further, a glove box 3 is inserted into the box housing 5, and a bottom surface of the glove box 3 is engaged with a hinge 4.
In addition, the rear plate of the box housing 5 has a stopper hook 8 integrally protruding and provided with a hook 7 to fix the glove box to the stopper hook 8 when the glove box is opened.
However, the prior art stopper hook has a problem of causing complications during removal since the hook cannot be easily taken off the glove box when the glove box is removed from the box housing because the stopper is integrally fixed to the rear side of the box housing to prevent the hook from rotating.